


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by stairskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AltErHenjei, Evak - Freeform, FindIt, Henjei, M/M, NotEvak, PeopleWillNot, SO, but - Freeform, notreally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stairskam/pseuds/stairskam
Summary: Tarjei no sabe por qué, después de todo, Henrik no ha vuelto a hablarle. Es más, le mira con indiferencia. Cómo si no sintiera nada por él. Llevan meses sin verse, desde que finalizaron las grabaciones de la última temporada. Tarjei no puede con todo, está cansado.Nadie sabe cómo acabará la historia y Henrik no sabe por dónde empezarla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who is reading](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+is+reading).



> Hei! Jeg heter Raquel, hvordan går det med meg?  
> Jeg kommer fra Spain y estoy hablando en noruego porque lo estoy aprendiendo lmao  
> Primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de haber leído hasta aquí y segundo ¡espero que disfrutes de esta historia!  
> Es mi primer fic en este foro así que estoy un poco nerviosa pero muy contenta porque estar en este fandom es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado este año.  
> Alt er love,  
> Be kind. Always.  
> Drop me a line si te ha gustadooooooo  
> Ha det!!! :)
> 
> P.D Todo es ficción, escribo porque me gusta y entretiene. Si te vas a sentir ofendido leyendo la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo, te ruego que pares aquí.

Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you

You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

 

Hopelessly Devoted To You - Olivia Newton-John

Viernes, 12 de mayo

Estoy cansado de fingir que estoy bien. Aunque puede que lo esté, no todos están felices por siempre, ¿no? Tampoco es como si necesitara a alguien a mi lado para quererme, porque puedo hacerlo solo. Es más, siempre lo he hecho. Tengo que dejar de pensar que estoy mal porque no es así. Solamente me siento un poco triste, pero será temporal. Tiene que serlo, es decir, todo llega, todo pasa y todo cambia. Me agarraré a eso, porque parece que es lo único que me queda. 

Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón después de ajustarme la gorra sobre mi cabeza y saco el último cigarro que me queda. Cada día fumo más, estoy más alterado y me cuesta más conciliar el sueño. Desde que terminé de grabar todo cambió. De algún modo yo sentía que nada me llenaba y que me era más fácil actuar que ser yo mismo. Y eso me cabreaba y asustaba a la vez. Yo siempre he sido un chico con ideas claras, sólo que siempre las he ocultado.

Miro hacia el frente después de tomar una larga calada y aprieto el puente de mi nariz. Estoy muy estresado y por ello no he quedado con los chicos, querían ir a casa de Sacha a jugar a videojuegos, una tarde tranquila. Tampoco se puede hacer mucho más aquí en Oslo, hace un frío de narices. Sin embargo aquí estoy yo, congelado sobre un banco. Y lejos de mi apartamento.

Necesitaba sentir el frío o sentir algo diferente a lo de estos últimos meses. Aunque es irónico que ahora mismo me encuentre temblando frenéticamente, porque llevo haciéndolo desde que Isak salió de mi piel para no volver jamás.

Le doy las últimas caladas al cigarro y me levanto con pocas ganas del banco. Debería irme ya a casa porque el sol ya ha abandonado la ciudad y tengo todas las articulaciones muertas. Mis dedos están congelados y no siento ni mi nariz.

Ando a paso lento por Juels gate 56 e intento no pensar en todas las veces que he estado aquí, como si haciéndolo no existieran. Como si pudiese olvidarlas.

Sábado, 13 de mayo

Apenas he dormido cuatro horas, he estado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y me he levantado unas tres veces para salir al pequeño balcón de mi habitación. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Simplemente me siento encerrado.

Me arrastro hacia la cocina y me preparo el desayuno. Friego mi bol y la cucharilla al terminar. Guardo la caja de pan crujiente en el armario y, como tengo el día libre y los chicos no han dicho nada de quedar, me animo y alcanzo la caja de leche, el vinagre blanco y la crema de leche. Voy a preparar crema agria. Tengo que hacer una tarta de queso para el sábado que viene. Vamos a reunirnos todos después de estar medio año sin vernos y hemos decidido llevar cada uno algo hecho para que no nos salga tan caro. Y yo me he ofrecido para hacer la crema agria porque es lo único que sé hacer. La tarta se la dejaré a Sacha, que es buen cocinero.

Después de un rato ya he fregado la cocina y la crema se encuentra tapada con un trapo para que fermente.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama de espaldas, suelto un profundo y largo suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando y cierro los ojos. Me paso las manos por el pelo, revolviéndolo y tirando de cada mechón con tanta fuerza que me duele. Ya está. Esto es todo lo que voy a hacer en todo el día. De todas maneras no sé por qué sigo sorprendiéndome. Llevo seis meses desganado. Seis meses en los que los días son los mismos y la emoción no fluye por mis venas. Días normales de ir a clase, estar un rato con los chicos, llegar a casa para comer, estudiar y pasearme como un zombie por la casa. Días de fumar en el balcón a solas o con la compañía de Marlon, y cuando este no puede llamo a David, aunque el no fume.

El móvil zumba en la mesilla de mi habitación y al cogerlo me llevo por delante la lámpara de noche, que cae y se funde. Genial: este día no es como todos, es aún peor.

Desbloqueo la pantalla y entro en mis mensajes. Es de Marlon.

"Hey, tío ¿qué tal? Estoy súper aburrido, ¿te apetece quedar? Podemos ir al skate park."

"Claro. Estoy ahí a y 15."

......................................................

Miro cómo Marlon se desliza por la pista, como si hubiera aprendido a patinar antes que a andar. Se le da muy bien. Yo no es que sea malo, pero a la vista está que él es el mejor de los dos. Sube y luego se deja caer. Patea el suelo con el pie y hace un pequeño salto. Gira sobre sus pies y coge el skate entre sus manos y vuelve al mismo sitio. Antes de caer al vacío me mira sobre su hombro.

—¡Hey! ¿No vienes? —grita—, no has tocado el skate en todo el rato que llevamos aquí.

Niego con la cabeza mientras giro los ojos, él sólo ríe e impulsa su pie para que el skate le lleve hacia la pista. Esta vez coge mucha velocidad y consigue llegar al otro lado y las ruedas del skate se deslizan por el copy, Marlon mueve el brazo con sutileza y confía en las ruedas de la tabla. Me mira antes de hacerse con el skate y viene hacia mi.

Suspira cuando llega a mi lado y se sienta a poca distancia de donde estoy yo. Nuestros muslos se tocan y me da un pequeño empujón en el hombro. Le miro callado. El bebe agua de su botella y luego se pasa la mano por la boca, eleva sus gruesas cejas y me mira expectante y preocupado, diría yo.

—¿Qué pasa, Tarjei?

—No lo sé.

Y estoy siendo sincero. No sé qué me pasa. No sé por qué me siento así.

—Claro que lo sabes, ¿cómo no vas a saberlo? Igual tienes miedo de lo que sientes y no quieres aceptarlo.

Responde mirándome fijamente y yo descifrar sus ojos. Quizá lo sabe y estoy empezando a tener miedo. Voy a decir algo, cuando el continúa.

—No pasa nada, a todo el mundo nos ocurre. Tendrás un mal día. Quizá.

Suelto un suspiro que no sabía que llevaba guardando desde que le saludé y asiento con la cabeza. Tiene que ser lo que él dice, siempre tiene razón. Y yo pienso lo mismo, bueno, la mitad del tiempo. Pienso que es un mal día, la cosa es que llevo pensando que tengo malos días muchas semanas. He perdido la cuenta. Pero tiene que ser eso, ¿no?

—Sí —vuelvo a asentir— Es eso. No te preocupes. Estoy cansado, sin más.

Le miro intentando parecer confiado cuando él eleva una ceja dubitativamente. No sé yo si estoy siendo muy convincente. Cada día me cuesta más que la gente me crea y puede ser porque ni yo confío en lo que suelto por la boca al hablar.

—Sí —suspira y vuelve a beber de su botella— Yo también, tenía que salir de casa o me iba a volver loco. No sé cómo voy a aprobar el examen del miércoles, no puedo concentrarme. Las cosas en casa no están muy bien entre mis padres.

Le miro y asiento, comprendiendo. Sus padres llevan un año discutiendo por cualquier cosa y Marlon se teme lo peor. Aunque a veces el dice que también es mejor que se separen. Entiendo su confusión. Entiendo cómo se siente. A veces es mejor dejar ir algo aunque quieras tenerlo contigo porque sabes que te va a acabar destrozando. La desconfianza. Las idas y venidas. El no saber qué quiere la otra persona o a qué está jugando. Nada de esto es un juego, sin embargo. Pero me siento como una marioneta. Y supongo que Marlon también.

—¿Siguen igual las cosas?— pegunto. — ¿Cómo estás tú? Realmente.

Me siento el mayor egoísta preguntándoselo cuando yo le respondo con monosílabos, pero como excusa diré que Marlon siempre se siente mejor hablando conmigo y no quiero verle así de agobiado. No me gusta. Yo soy más reservado, pero sí que es cierto que antes le contaba más cosas. Ahora no tengo la necesidad o quizá la valentía de hacerlo, no sé. Solamente sé que me gusta la compañía de Marlon y que nos entendemos. No nos forzamos.

—Bien, supongo. Mi madre no lo está, sin embargo. Al principio lloraba y eso, ya sabes. Ahora le da por no hablar casi.

Asiento, apretándole un poco el hombro.

—¿Y tú padre?

—Está todo el día enfadado y ahora se ha buscado otro trabajo, lo que quiere decir que de ahora en adelante tendrá dos. El otro día me admitió que es para que las cosas se calmen un poco, pero creo que quiere dejarla.

Veo que está empezando a sentirse incómodo con el tema así que sólo asiento y sonrío, un poco.

—¿Tienes?

Marlon se ríe y entonces yo sonrío, de verdad. Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a pegarme en el hombro, está vez con la mano haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio. Tengo que dejar de estar tan descentrado.

—Sólo quieres estar conmigo por la droga.

—Sabes que sí—. Asiento e intento reprimir una sonrisa— Sólo por eso.

Marlon se ríe a carcajada limpia y saca su cajita metálica para liar el porro.

—No sé por qué sigo contigo. 

Sé que bromea pero yo no puedo evitar asentir con la cabeza ante sus palabras, porque tampoco sé la razón de por qué sigue conmigo cuando soy sólo un cuerpo frío y desesperanzado.

Lunes, 15 de mayo

El lunes llega pronto para mi sorpresa. Ayer me dediqué a terminar el ensayo para Biología, el cual tengo que entregar antes del examen. Me he esforzado mucho en él porque necesito la nota ya que he bajado en todo lo demás. No creo que tenga problema en aprobar esta asignatura porque se me da muy bien.

Me abro paso por los pasillos de Nissen intentando pasar desapercibido aunque no creo que eso sea necesario, pues nadie parece prestarme atención realmente. Suspiro agradecido y me detengo al girar la esquina, llegando en pocos pasos a mi casillero. Lo abro sin problemas y saco los libros correspondientes a Historia. Esta asignatura es intragable y odio que no sea nada práctica. Simplemente pienso que la Historia no tiene nada que hacer en mi presente, es pasado y soy yo quien crea su vida y se abre paso en ella como quiere. O como puede. 

—Hola— es David —¿Qué tal el finde? Me he enterado que quedaste con Jonas, Sacha y yo nos sentimos un poco abandonados. Yo especialmente. Llevamos mucho sin hablar, Tarjei. Y estoy preocupado por ti.

—Ja, ¿preocupado? No tienes que estar preocupado. Estoy genial.

Sonrío, esperando no parecer un payaso malvado. Seguro que mi cara da miedo. Miedo en el sentido de que doy pena, y no quiero dar pena a nadie. Bastante tengo con sentirla. No quiero preocupar a David, porque es el alma de la fiesta de nuestro grupo y es la mejor persona que he conocido jamás. Es gracioso y a veces sienta bien que hable sin parar. Y que diga tonterías. Y que no piense.

David me mira más preocupado que antes así que supongo que mi intento de sonrisa no ha funcionado. Le revuelvo la mata de pelo rubia que tiene perfectamente peinada y se queja por lo bajo.

—¡Hey!

Me rio al ver cómo mi mejor amigo se intenta peinar torpemente con los dedos.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por tu pelo, que pareces gay.

Digo y quiero pegarme una paliza al instante. Cada día es peor ocultar lo que soy. Cada día intento hacer o decir algo para que los demás sepan lo macho que soy. Para que vean que no hay nada malo conmigo. Para que me miren y piensen que soy uno más, que soy normal.

Minutos después Sacha y Marlon nos alcanzan y nos dirigimos con pocas ganas hacia nuestra clase.

Sábado, 20 de mayo

Estamos todos en el apartamento de Ulrikke. No falta nadie y yo no puedo estar más nervioso. Quiero irme a casa. No quiero hablar con nadie. No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero fingir más, no sé si voy a poder. No delante de él.

Henrik aún no ha llegado, le ha mandado ahora un mesaje a Ulrikke diciéndole que hay mucho tráfico y que espera llegar para cenar.

—Conociéndole estará de los nervios— dice Theresa.

No puedo evitar mirarla con recelo, sé que solamente estaba representando un papel cuando se besaba con Henrik pero sigue molestándome su presencia, y más cuando sonríe hablando de él con tanta facilidad. Como si Henrik se haría fácil de querer. Bueno, a quién voy a engañar. Por culpa de Henrik soy así. Aún así y, antes de morderme la lengua, hablo.

—No le conoces mucho, entonces— digo, veneno en mi voz.

De repente salgo del trance y miro como todos me miran expectantes, normal, no había abierto la boca más que para intercambiar saludos cordiales con cada uno de ellos. Pero, a parte de eso, nada más. Y ahora, tenía que cagarla. Como no.

Mis mejillas comienzan a calentarse y sé que ya estoy demasiado rojo, por lo que bajo la cabeza, arrepentido de mi dura contestación y juego con la lata de cerveza que tengo entre mis dedos, la cual noto calentarse.

—Mmm—me mira, no parece enfadada. Gracias a Dios —No sé, cuando algo le importa se estresa muy fácilmente. De hecho, lleva nervioso desde el sábado. Tiene muchas ganas de vernos.

—Sí —asiento para nada convencido y bebo un sorbo de mi cerveza. Está asquerosa.

—Iman, te he guardado unos huevos cocidos, ¿te has preparado la sopa?

Mis ojos se posan en Iman, la que va cubierta con un bonito hijab cian y sus labios son de un rojo bermellón.

—Sí, tranquila, Ulrikke. Ikke stress.

Iman asiente, una pequeña sonrisa formándose entre sus labios.

—Vale, te he preparado un batido de plátano y aguacate, ¿está eso bien?

—Perfecto, gracias —responde.

Iman me lanza una sonrisa cuando ve que la estoy mirando y me es imposible no devolvérsela.

—Ulrikke, necesito que me enseñes a tus gatos. Por favor— Josefine dice, sus ojos amplios e iluminados. Hace pucheros y se gana una risa por parte de Ulrikke.

—Claro, ¿queréis que los traiga?

—Sí —esta vez es Lisa quien habla, sonriente. —Son tan bonitos, me rio mucho con los vídeos que me envía Ina. Lisa echa una mirada a Ina quien se ríe negando con la cabeza.

—Vale, ahora vuelvo —dice, y en un momento, deja el salón.

—Hey, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? —me pregunta Sacha.

—Mhm.

La verdad es que no se está tan mal, les había echado de menos por mucho que mi cuerpo no deje de sentirse abatido o mi mente no deje de recordarme lo desdichado que soy de vivir una vida increíblemente falsa, de la cual sólo tiene noción el mismo al que parezco darle más bien igual.

—¿Qué tal te salió la crema agría? —me mira ocultando una sonrisa y sé lo que significa.

—Hey, se me da bien eso —Le pego un pequeño empujón y el se ríe.

En realidad se me da bien todo lo que Henrik me ha enseñado. Se me da bien ser un gilipollas. Un gilipollas asustadizo.

—Apuesto a que te chupas los dedos con la tarta.

—No—niego en disgusto, mis cejas frunciéndose —Odio la tarta de queso.

Oigo el ruido de una puerta cerrarse y es ahí cuando mi mundo se detiene y no puedo pensar. Elevo la vista y le veo. Veo a Henrik. Después de seis meses, después de que ignorara mi torpe declaración y me dejara tirado en aquel lugar tan especial para convertirlo en uno maldito.

Sus ojos se mueven por la habitación tras haber saludado a Ulrikke, la que tiene al pequeño de los gatos en sus brazos. Le dice algo a Henrik y el sonríe. Esa sonrisa, esa luz que desprende, como si estuviese feliz y todo le fuese bien. Lo contrario que a mi. De un momento a otro el pequeño gato esta entre sus brazos y Henrik suelta una profunda y majestuosa risa que hace que mi estómago se encoja y un nudo se forme en mi garganta. Siento que me falta el aire, y todo se vuelve asfixiante en el momento en el que se me da cuenta de mi presencia.

Necesito correr pero mis piernas no se mueven. Necesito cerrar los ojos porque verle duele demasiado, tanto que mi corazón parece estar rompiéndose. Pero no puedo, no puedo quitar los ojos de los suyos, me siguen atrayendo como el primer día. El efecto que Henrik tenía sobre mi parece haberse multiplicado. Siento que me voy a poner a llorar en cualquier momento, siento que no soy nada si no puedo tener esos ojos mirándome. Siento que nada tiene sentido si él no me quiere como yo le quiero.

Pero lo que más siento es saber todo esto y no poder hacer que mi corazón deje de latir por él.

La habitación se vuelve pequeña y todo me da vueltas y entonces siento una mano en mi hombro y una pequeña sacudida ahí. Pero sólo puedo mirarle. Y ahora veo cómo se aleja, la sonrisa ha abandonado su precioso rostro y sólo hay incertidumbre, me mira como si nunca me hubiese conocido y la siento la peor puñalada que jamás me hayan dado, incluso peor que su respuesta: yo no siento lo mismo.

Y, entonces sí, corro.

Domingo, 21 de mayo

Mis ojos se abren con pesadez, adaptándose a la poca luz de mi cuarto y yo sólo quiero seguir ajeno a todo. No quiero levantarme de la cama, no quiero enfrentar otro día sintiéndome fuera de lugar conmigo mismo, y con el mundo.

Soy un cobarde, pero sinceramente no me consideraba uno tan grande. Pero ayer no pude más, todo dolía demasiado. Me dolía demasiado verle, me dolía demasiado verle intacto; en sus ojos no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, pena o cariño. Y yo seguía irremediablemente encariñado con él, aún no he podido enfadarme con él, ni siquiera pude hacerlo el día que me rechazó. Sólo asentí con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Porque lo hacía, entendía que no quisiera estar con alguien como yo, con alguien perdido, fuera de sí. Con alguien que nunca había sabido lo que es quererse, pero sabía de sobra lo que es querer. Porque yo siempre he querido hasta sentir que todo estallaba a mi alrededor de la peor manera posible, he querido desde mis pies hasta mis talones, he querido hasta estar calcinarme. Y, probablemente, Henrik lo sabía y por ello no quería intentar nada conmigo. Pero yo tenía amor más que suficiente para él.

Él me miró como quien no quiere irse, como quien sabe que está cometiendo un error pero, por alguna razón, siente que debe decir que no.

Y en realidad, me reconfortó saber que no era difícil para él despedirse de mi, porque a mi me estaba matando. Me estaba matando por dentro cómo suspiraba, cómo me miraba; el azul de sus ojos más oscuro que nunca por la falta de luz, pero seguía brillando como cien luceros. Su mano sobre mi muslo, sus dedos apretando esa carne, con suavidad. Reconfortándome.

Y su cabeza acabó entre sus manos y suspiró, resignado. Y me dijo que no sentía lo mismo sin mirarme a los ojos, pero era su voz.

Se pegó a mi todo lo que pudo, no había espacio en aquel banco pero tampoco iba a quejarme, no me hubiese importado que Henrik me hubiera dejado sin respiración. Se sentía muy bien el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su aliento contra mi mejilla. Su mano tirando de los pelos de mi nuca, acariciando después la zona. Todo estaba bien cuando me abrazaba de esa manera, porque mi corazón parecía volver a latir por seguir vivo. Porque sentía que había llegado a casa.

Henrik se apartó, dejando apenas unos centímetros entre nosotros, me miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso y yo le ofrecí todo lo que tenía para dar, sólo asentí y después de sentir sus dedos deslizarse por la piel de mi mejilla, de mi barbilla; después de peinar mi ceja con sus dedos y de rozar su nariz con la mía, acortó el poco espacio que nos separaba y unió nuestros labios con suavidad. Yo respondí al instante, y capturé su lengua con la mía. Me agarré a su chaqueta y arrugué la tela y, entonces, Henrik rompió el hechizo deshaciendo nuestro beso. Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con seriedad y decisión, y se levantó,dejándome en noche estrellada pero el cielo ya no brillaba.

...............................................................

David me mira seriamente mientras le doy la última calada al cigarro. Hace un buen día y agradezco la brisa, pero odio despeinarme. Intento ordenar mis mechones torpemente con mis dedos y suspiro, tirando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo en su totalidad con la planta del pie.

—Pareces gay.

La voz de mi mejor amigo me hace elevar la cabeza y mirarle, mi mandíbula desencajada.

—Hva?, digo con el corazón en un puño. Me sudan las manos y el aire no entra bien en mis pulmones.

—Te preocupas demasiado por tu pelo.

—Oi.

Mi organismo comienza a funcionar con normalidad e intento creer que solamente lo dice porque se lo dije yo hace unos días, me reconforta también el hecho de que siempre está bromeando conmigo, de alguna manera.

El aire se vuelve denso y de repente no sé qué decir, mi cuerpo está tenso aunque acabo de fumarme un porro, parece que los efectos de estos ya no duran tanto como lo hacían al principio. Quiero otro, necesito relajarme.

—Estas semanas te he notado un poco distante y quería hablar contigo de ello, si te parece bien.

David frota sus manos contra la tela vaquera de sus pantalones, en un gesto nervioso. Sé que no quiere incomodarme, también sé que piensa que prefiero contarle las cosas antes a Marlon que a él, pero no es así. Marlon puede llegar a entenderme más en estos momentos que él, porque de alguna manera está pasando por una mala racha, y me gusta saber que alguien me comprende en mayor o en menor medida. Pero es imposible que deje de admirar el hecho de que David siempre me hace reír y siempre hace todo lo posible por intentar entenderme, a pesar de que no es bueno con las palabras. Así que intento abrirme, se lo merece. Al menos se merece saber cómo estoy en realidad.

—No tiene que ver contigo—noto que se relaja ante mis palabras y sonrío ante ello.

David me mira, asintiendo, dejando que me tome mi tiempo para continuar. También se lo agradezco. La verdad es que tengo mucha suerte de tener los amigos que tengo. Nunca me han forzado, siempre me han dado todo el espacio que he necesitado.

—Es sólo que estoy cansado— admito—. No sé muy bien qué me pasa, pero apenas puedo dormir por lo que la mayoría del tiempo me siento completamente agotado, aunque también hay momentos en los que estoy extremadamente nervioso.

—Como ahora.

—Como ahora—asiento.

—Ya sabes que no tienes que guardártelo todo para ti Tarjei, me tienes a mi y a Marlon, y a Sacha y bueno, a todo el cast de la serie, a tu grupo de teatro y a tu familia.

David me da un ligero apretón en el hombro y le miró, agradecido por su compañía y por sus palabras.

—Sí, lo sé, gracias. Sé que siempre puedo contar con vosotros.

David asiente, sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Suspira y echa un vistazo a sus pies antes de volver a mirarme y volver a suspirar. Yo sólo le observo callado, dándole su tiempo para decirme lo que me tenga que decir. Estoy dispuesto a hablar con él, sé que me sentará bien, aunque no dejaré que profundice mucho en el tema. Sería demasiado para poder aguantarlo.

—Mhm. Ayer, en la fiesta que tuvimos, en casa de Ulrikke— me mira para cerciorarse de que le escucho, yo sólo asiento.

—Te fuiste.

—Jada— asiento, sintiendo como me empieza a doler el pecho. Sé a dónde quiere llegar a parar, y voy a dejarle. Necesito ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Hasta dónde puedo soportar esto, el dolor.

—Te fuiste corriendo y todos nos quedamos de piedra. Parecía como...como si fueras a echarte a llorar en cualquier momento. Cuando saliste por la puerta la noche dejó de ser la misma, todos estuvimos preocupados por ti. Iman, Marlon y Ulrikke querían ir a buscarte, sin embargo, no les deje. Supuse que querrías estar sólo, si no no te hubieras ido.

—Gracias—asiento—. Sí, necesitaba estar sólo. Todo se volvió demasiado... pequeño y oscuro. La habitación se cerró contra mí de repente y me atrapaba. No podía respirar, yo -

Noto como David acaricia mi brazo con cuidado y sé que estoy apunto de romperme pero me niego, no me importa que me vea llorar, me importa el hecho de que debería ser más fuerte, debería poder decir lo que siento sin romperme tan rápido. Asiento, aceptando mi debilidad pero no dejo que me consuma. Aspiro aire por mi nariz en un intento de calmarme a la vez que paso el reverso de mi chaqueta por ella y suspiro.

—No pasa nada.

David continúa acariciando mi brazo y noto sus ojos puestos en cada movimiento que hago, sé que está muy preocupado.

Una frase se queda grabada en mi, sin embargo, y tengo la urgencia de preguntar, así que lo hago. No tengo nada que perder.

—Has dicho que estabais todos preocupados—señalo.

David asiente en cuanto mis ojos encuentran sus ojos y me mira con seguridad, prometiéndome que va a responder todo lo que le pregunte, así que me lanzo.

—¿Eso incluye a Henrik?

David me mira y no me apetece ver qué hay tras sus ojos, no quiero saber lo que piensa, tampoco quiero que vea lo que yo estoy sintiendo así que agacho la cabeza y muevo mis pies.

—Ja.

Mi corazón comienza a latir fuerte en mi pecho y siento algo de esperanza, sin embargo la dejo a un lado, recordando el momento en el que se se fue de la habitación, poco después de haberme visto.

—Pero se fue antes que yo, ¿no?

Intento que mi voz salga estable pero más bien parece un gimoteo, mis ojos siguen mirando el suelo bajo mis pies.

—Nei, dijo algo de que necesitaba tomar el aire porque estaba agotado del atasco.

Asiento pero sé que la razón por la que se fue fui yo.

—Okka.

—¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?

Por primera vez en el día me río, una risa colérica y enfermiza, y miro a David.

—Creo que nunca ha habido un nosotros.

David aprovecha que le sigo prestando atención para intentar leerme, por lo que dirijo mi vista al frente y mis ojos se encuentran con la imagen de un niño agarrado de la mano de su madre. Entonces, me permito recordar cómo se sentía ser un niño porque, aún sabiendo que voy a ponerme más triste de lo que estoy, también sé que me va a tranquilizar. Recuerdo la mano de mi madre arropando la mía y sonrío con melancolía, hasta que recuero la mano de Henrik tratando de aferrar la mía con seguridad y todo se va a la mierda. Suspiro cabreado y vuelvo a mirar a David, esta vez sin rastro de sonrisa y con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Sabes, David?—me sorprendo cuando abro la boca y sé que no voy a parar pero ya no importa. Nada importa, y mucho menos lo que Henrik haya pensado o sentido por mi, eso ya está muerto. Por su parte.

No espero a ver cómo me mira mi mejor amigo y suelto todo lo que llevo dentro, esta vez pensando antes de hablar y me aseguro de que mi tono de voz no sea muy brusco y de que mis palabras salgan claras, sin quedarse atascadas en mi garganta.

—Henrik y yo hacíamos un gran equipo grabando y siempre me había sentido apoyado por él. Siempre se preocupaba de que yo me sintiera seguro cuando grabábamos. Sólo le importaba que estuviera cómodo con él. Siempre hablaba con los cámaras para que le apuntasen a él o para que grabaran mi espalda más que mi cara— quiero sonreír ante el recuerdo pero no puedo.—Pero parece que todo eso ahora ya no le importa. Cuando terminamos de grabar él sólo quiso alejarse de mi. Me dejó solo, se fue sin decirme por qué ya no éramos amigos fuera de cámaras. Y no estoy enfadado con él, estoy enfadado conmigo porque cuando le vi ayer lo único que quería de verdad era preguntarle por qué se había comportado tan cruelmente conmigo, sin haberle dado yo una razón para no querer volver a verme. Porque yo nunca le he dado una sola razón para abandonarme como amigo.

Respiro profundamente, aún tengo mil cosas por decir, pero no puedo. Estoy cansado de fingir que estoy bien y cansado de decirles a los demás que en todo este tiempo solamente le he apreciado como amigo cuando no es la verdad.

Así que vuelvo a tomar aire y dejo de hablar. Así no miento a nadie, aunque me mienta a mi.

—Vale, ¿así que por eso es por lo que estás mal, verdad?

Miro a David un momento e intento pensar en sus palabras. No puede ser que no sea capaz de conciliar el sueño porque pienso en Henrik, ni tampoco es la razón por la que me siento encerrado y mucho menos va a ser el por qué de mi nerviosismo, simplemente no voy a aceptar eso.

—En parte, supongo.

..............................................................

Me echo sobre la cama y me revuelvo intentando buscar la posición adecuada para conciliar el sueño. Pero sólo puedo pensar en cuál es la segunda parte de mi desgracia.

Lunes, 22 de mayo

Mis ojos se cierran en el momento en que el telón me impide la visión, deslizándose hasta rozar el suelo, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos e impidiéndonos la visión. Los aplausos llegan poco después, y las felicitaciones por parte de todo el equipo. De un momento a otro me encuentro abrazando a cada uno de mis compañeros de teatro, los cuales me envuelven entre sus brazos.

Hoy es el último día de ensayo de nuestra próxima obra, la cual será en una semana exactamente. Me da pena saber que luego tendremos un descanso de un mes, pero estoy muy contento de ver el resultado final. Tanto tiempo poniendo de mi parte ha dado sus frutos en el personaje al que he tenido que dar vida propia. No ha sido fácil, y menos este último ensayo después de haber visto a Henrik, pero ha ido realmente bien y las amistades que he hecho aquí seguirán por siempre, no me cabe duda que durante la corta parada de clases de teatro, quedaremos.

Me despido con una gran sonrisa de mis profesores, los cuales me elogian por el buen ensayo y me dicen que procure estar tranquilo para la obra.

—No merezco tantos cumplidos— me río a carcajadas.

Ellos me dan un último asentimiento antes de que la puerta de madera se cierre detrás de mi, y pienso que son demasiado buenos conmigo.

...........................................................

Corro los últimos metros jadeando por la falta de aire y consigo tocarle el brazo. El pequeño rubio se gira y al verme sonríe ampliamente.

—Hei, Tarjei.

—Hola —digo nervioso—¿Sales ahora del instituto?

—Ja.

Asiento y por un momento pienso las consecuencias que esto va a tener pero no me importa, no tengo nada que perder. Tendrá que dignarse a tener una pequeña conversación, al menos. Sin huir como un cobarde. Sé que no se le ocurriría correr, no delante de él.

—Ya tenías ganas de salir, ¿verdad?

L as palabras salen con torpeza de mi boca porque no sé qué tema sacar para que no se mueva, necesito cerciorarme de que Henrik va a venir.

—Sí, odio Historia— hace un puchero y me río.

Le revuelvo el pelo como solía hacer hace unos meses. Sigue sintiéndose igual de familiar y para nada incómodo. Recuerdo que Henrik me miraba de una manera mágica, tierna, como si la imagen que estaba presenciando era digna de unos ojos más grandes, de un corazón más amplio. Y se burlaba de mi diciéndome que parecía el más pequeño al querer parecer más mayor. Que no colaba porque era demasiado guapo e inocente.

—Ya somos dos, grandullón— sonrío al pronunciar el mote.

De repente noto una mano apretando la carne de mis hombros, calentando la zona y sé que ese efecto sólo lo sufro por una persona. Mi respiración se ahoga y me quedo congelado.

—Mathías, ¿qué haces con Tarjei?

Intento que el aire regrese a mis pulmones en el momento en el que Henrik pasa por mi lado y le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla, Mathías se queja y le dice que sólo estábamos hablando. Henrik coge su mochila con facilidad y se gira sobre sus talones.

—Ha sido bueno verte, Tarjei. Pero nos tenemos que ir.

No puedo creer lo que está haciendo, no me creo lo que están viendo mis ojos. Sólo quiero gritar, reprocharle que no me haya dado una explicación del por qué no quiere estar conmigo. Porque no puedo creer que él no haya sentido la electricidad que he sentido yo cada vez que nos mirábamos, nos tocábamos o nos besábamos. No puedo creer que me haya besado para despedirse sólo por compasión o para no sentirse mal conmigo mismo, aunque no me sorprendería si ese fuera el caso porque visto lo visto él solamente piensa en huir lo más lejos posible de mi, incluso viendo que estoy a punto de derrumbarme en pleno Oslo.

No puedo dejarle ir sin que le dé vueltas a lo que me está haciendo sufrir, se merece sentir un poco de lo que yo estoy sintiendo, se merece verme destrozado por su culpa. Quiero verle la mitad de afectado que yo, estoy muy cabreado y no puedo dejar que me vuelva a abandonar sin dejarme pronunciar a mí la última palabra, así que simplemente suelto la mentira más grande que se me ocurre que podría hacerle sentir algo más que indiferencia hacia mí.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

Y entonces soy yo quien gira sobre mis talones y le dejo sólo, con suerte con sus pensamientos.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarjei celebra su cumpleaños con los chicos. Las cosas no salen muy bien. Todo sigue siendo un desastre.

_Yeah I doubt I doubt myself_  
And I'm too proud to ask for help  
When you see me beside myself  
I don't have to explain it, baby  
Yeah I'm over breaking fights  
And trying to mend  
Don't want to know that I'm not right  
I'm never happy baby baby  
  
Yeah sometimes I need someone to pick me up  
Overdose my mind with the things in love  
You can take me there  
When my heart beats, when my heart beats free  
  
Take my hand in the middle of a crisis  
Pull me close show me baby where the light is  
I was scared of a heart I couldn't silence  
But you make me you make me feel good, I like it  
Take my hand in the middle of a crisis  
Pull me close show me baby where the light is  
I was scared of a heart I couldn't silence  
But you make me you make me feel good, I like it  
You make me you make me feel good

Feel Good feat. Daya – Gryffin, Illenium

**Martes, 24 de mayo**

La música reverbera entre las paredes, los cuerpos se tocan y el aire escasea. Hace mucho calor, pero no es asfixiante. La luz cae sobre nosotros y la ropa blanca parece iluminarse, todo es neón, todo se mueve.

Cierro mis ojos mientras le doy el último trago a mi sexta cerveza y me paso las manos por la boca, quitando el resto del líquido que no he podido tragar correctamente.

Mis ojos se pasean cerrados pero contentos por la habitación, comienzo a avanzar hacia un chico bastante guapo; rubio, ojos azules y más alto que yo, también parece unos años mayor. Se me ocurre algo por lo que me muevo por la gente con torpeza e intento que mis ojos se mantengan abiertos .Rezo porque mis pies se coordinen. No estoy cansado, más bien me siento entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia.

Comienzo a moverme sintiéndome relajado, lata vacía en mano. Siento la ola de gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música, clavo mis ojos en los suyos y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por los latidos de la sala.

Noto una mano en mi cintura y me sorprendo al ver a Carl a mi lado.

— ¡Cumpleañero!

Sonrío en cuanto Carl me envuelve en un abrazo y me levanta del suelo. Me rio a carcajada limpia cuando mis pies tocan el suelo y le saludo con los ojos.

—Hei.

Carl asiente y se acerca a mí para luego inclinarse y susurrarme al oído.

— ¿Le conoces?

Sigo su mirada y veo al chico que me había llamado la atención mordiéndose el labio y elevando sus cejas, retándome con ese azul electrizante.

Niego con la cabeza pero mis ojos no dejan los del atractivo joven, el cual bebe de su vaso y lo eleva en un gesto de brindis hacia mí. Está claro que está intentando flirtear conmigo y no tengo ningún problema con ello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me importaría besar a a ningún chico en público.

—Parece que te está llamando, ¿vas a ir?

Carl me pega un pequeño empujón con su codo y señala hacia el fondo de la sala, donde se encuentran Marlon, Sacha y David. También puedo distinguir a Ina y a Lisa.

El miedo me recorre y hace que me espabile, dejo de moverme entre la gente porque la música ya no me emociona y mis pies parecen haber olvidado como se baila. Se me resbala la lata vacía de la mano. La realización me golpe al instante, he estado muy cerca de mandar mi identidad a la mierda. Estaba pensando en liarme con un chico delante de todo el mundo.

Mi cabeza está despierta y funcionando a cien por hora, y solamente quiero huir, pero no puedo. No cuando estamos en Oslo céntrico y no sé moverme por aquí y tampoco estoy en condiciones por muy decente que piense que me encuentre. Y bueno, estamos aquí para celebrar mi cumpleaños, e irme una segunda vez como un cobarde no es una opción. Los chicos han logrado venir aquí por mí y teniendo en cuenta que mañana hay clase les estoy muy agradecido., aunque seguro  que de una manera u otra no nos presentamos mañana.

El chico de ojos bonitos parece venir hacia mí y yo no puedo pasar por esto, así que le pido a Carl entre susurros que le entretenga. Sé que Carl ha visto en mis ojos el deseo que he tenido de besarle, pero confío en que también piense que ha sido porque estoy contentillo, o mejor aún, espero que no se acuerde de esto mañana. Aunque lo dudo, porque es consciente de que algo no está bien conmigo, pues enseguida se interpone entre el joven y yo, y aprovecho para dirigirme hacia mis amigos.

— ¡Hey! Veo que te estás divirtiendo tú solo.

Marlon sonríe al acercarme y asiento, aunque ya no me estoy divirtiendo, sólo quiero salir de aquí. Hace demasiado calor y hay demasiado ruido. Les saludo a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me paso la mano por el pelo mojado el cual está pegado a mi frente y me aireo con la camiseta. Estoy sudando, necesito salir afuera.

—Ja, pero tengo mucho calor. — le digo y nos separo del grupo—¿Vienes afuera?

Marlon me mira mientras eleva la ceja, sabiendo que no estoy bien. Asiente y les dice algo a los chicos.

El aire golpea nuestros rostros y, a pesar de tratarse de una brisa bastante fría, la agradezco cerrando los ojos y tomando cortas respiraciones. Cruzamos la acera y nos sentamos en silencio en los escalones situados en frente del local. Mi mirada se pierde en las letras  del cartel de la discoteca, iluminadas de un verde brillante. Hay personas que salen, personas que entran y la mayoría lo hacen acompañados de alguien. Y yo me siento solo, a pesar de estar al lado de uno de mis mejores amigos. Me pregunto cuándo dejaré de sentirme tan vacío.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Noto la mirada de Marlon clavada en mi perfil y de repente el calor comienza a alojarse en mis mejillas, mi cabeza recuerda al apuesto chico y lo que yo podría haber dejado pasar entre los dos. En el momento en el que voy a encarar a mi amigo me llega un mensaje y al ver de quién es lo abro sin pensarlo.

Carl Martin Egg

“Tranquilo, todo arreglado. Le he convencido para que pase la noche conmigo.”

Voy a responder con un simple gracias cuando veo las burbujas de que sigue escribiendo, así que espero, mirando de refilón a un extrañado Marlon. El mensaje se muestra en la pantalla:

“Es muy atractivo, tienes buen gusto.”

Y otro más:

“No pasa nada por sentirse atraído por los chicos, Tarjei.”

Los latidos golpean a mis costillas y siento que se me van a romper en cualquier momento. Siento cómo la sangre abandona mi rostro y empiezo a temblar por el repentino frío que se ha apropiado de mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones parecen haber dejado de funcionar por lo que mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Siento náuseas.

— ¿Tarjei?

Marlon se acerca a mí, acortando el pequeño espacio que queda entre nosotros y me acaricia la espalda justo en el momento en que el vómito abandona mi boca. Mis manos se dirigen a mi cabeza en el momento en que el primer espasmo causado por el líquido me hace encorvarme. Quiero poder pensar con claridad, quiero captar el significado de las palabras de Carl y quiero escuchar la voz de Marlon y quiero poder sentir  su mano dibujando patrones reconfortantes sobre mi camiseta empapada, pero sólo puedo vomitar y gruñir. Gruño frustrado hasta que la primera lágrima se desliza por lo largo del hueso de mi mejilla y se estampa contra el asfalto. Y sólo puedo llorar y llorar. Porque me siento desnudo en la calle, siento que mi vida ha quedado expuesta. Siento que no tengo ni una tela para taparme. Tengo frío y estoy asustado.

Tras calmarme con las caricias y las palabras de aliento que salen de la boca de Marlon, mi llanto se rebaja hasta encontrarme sollozando como un niño pequeño y siento el calor de otro cuerpo en frente mío. El verde neón de las letras ya no ilumina mi rostro, ahora hay una sombra delante. Mis lágrimas no me permiten ver a la persona pero sí distingo las piernas de Lisa, y veo parte de su falda. Y sus manos, que se dirigen a mis labios y limpian el desastre que acabo de montar.

—Está bien, está bien.

Lisa intercambia un par de palabras con Marlon y desearía que hablaran más alto para comprenderlas. Me siento tan perdido, tan fuera de lugar. Una mano rodea mi cintura y por instinto me apoyo en la persona. Intento seguirle los pasos torpemente pero mis piernas son gelatina, me fallan y me impiden andar más de dos pasos. Después de varios intentos de hacerme caminar, la persona que me da apoyo se detiene y se asegura de que sigo aferrado a su cuerpo.

—Llámale, no conocemos a otra persona que se encuentre por esta zona. Tenemos que hacerle entrar en calor.

La voz de Marlon llega a mis oídos e intento hablar pero sólo sale un quejido de mi garganta.

—Tranquilo, Tarjei. —la voz de David llega a mis oídos muy nítida esta vez y sé que es él quien me está sujetando— En seguida vamos a casa, pero antes tienes que beber un poco de agua, ¿vale?

Quiero decir que no, que solamente quiero dormir, que quiero irme a la cama, que me da igual no sentirme bien porque es mejor sentirme mareado y sucio a no sentir nada. Pero no puedo y, en cuanto Sacha se acerca con un vaso y lo coloca en mis labios, abro la boca para sentir el líquido bajar por mi garganta. En cuanto trago siento cómo el estómago se remueve y las ganas de vomitar regresan, pero sólo me ruge el estómago. Sacha me hace beber algo más y luego vuelvo a ser arrastrado por el cuerpo de David, quien me anima a que intente caminar un poco. Me dice que no me quede quieto, que no me duerma y que si tengo más sed, que se lo haga saber.

Yo sólo miro al suelo, y me alegro al no verlo borroso e intento coordinar mis piernas a las de mi mejor amigo, consiguiendo avanzar varios pasos sin tropezarme. Paramos cada pocos metros y le pido agua. Así caminamos un rato: La mano de David sujetando mi cuerpo y la mía agarrándose al suyo con la fuerza que le queda; Y el vaso en mis labios y el agua en mi estómago; Y Lisa llamando a alguien y hablando con Marlon.

— ¿Dónde está Ina?— dice Marlon.

—Ha ido a indicarle a Henrik dónde puede aparcar.

Entonces mi cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar y vuelve a dejar atrás el sueño, sin embargo esta vez el cansancio no se disipa ni un poco. Me detengo porque no me fío de mis piernas y me alejo del agarre de David. Todos me miran sorprendidos cuando ando hacia el frente haciendo eses. Me estoy mareando mucho pero no puedo permitir que Henrik me vea así. Yo quería hacerle sentir culpable por haberme abandonado, o al menos que viera indiferencia en mis ojos. No quería esto, no quiero esto. Henrik no me puede volver a ver destrozado, no después de haber tenido yo la última palabra.

Avanzo haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de mis amigos, sintiéndome increíblemente invencible de repente, sintiendo que Henrik no va a verme derrumbado, sintiendo que las palabras del otro día le han afectado y que las que le vengan también le afectarán.

Pero mi momento de valentía se convierte en instante en el segundo en el que dos brazos que conozco de sobra me aferran a su cuerpo, haciendo que mi cabeza quede enterrada en su calor.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y por instinto mi cabeza queda rígida en su espacio, retirándose de su pecho.

—Tarjei.

Le pido a mi cabeza, a mis articulaciones, a mi cuerpo que se ponga a trabajar. Quiero pegarle, quiero destrozarle el pecho, quiero gritarle. Quiero alejarme de él pero sólo puedo sollozar y todo se vuelve demasiado cuando su mano me acaricia la espalda baja y hace su recorrido hasta acariciar mi cabeza, y la pequeña tensión con la que lo hace me hace aplastar la mejilla derecha contra su pecho. Entierro mi nariz en su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, vas a ponerte bien. Sólo es una borrachera. He traído el coche, sólo necesitamos que andes un poco más.

  
**Miércoles, 25 de mayo**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me despierta y la imperiosa necesidad de beber agua me hace levantarme de un tirón. Al incorporarme sobre la cama tan rápido me entra un mareo que me obliga a doblarme y noto cómo mi abdomen sufre la brusquedad.

Busco a tientas algo para beber y mis dedos palpan una superficie cristalina, pego el vaso a mis labios y dejo que el líquido se deslice por mi seca garganta. Necesito más agua.

Mis pies descalzos rozan el parqué y voy a subir la persiana cuando me choco con un escritorio y mi mente se llena de recuerdos. La imagen del joven mordiéndose el labio, Carl abrazándome, yo vomitando y Henrik sujetándome antes de tropezar sobre mis pies.

Maldigo por lo bajo y esta vez me giro y subo la persiana, sabiendo muy bien donde está pues estoy en el cuarto de Henrik. Sin embargo él no está y no puedo evitar suspirar de alivio. No tengo ganas de verle, no después de haberle dejado ver mi vulnerabilidad de nuevo. Estoy harto de parecer tan débil a sus ojos.

Me miro al espejo y no me sorprende ver mis ojeras, mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Mi piel más pálida que de costumbre. Paso mi mano por el pelo, intentando que los rizos vuelvan a su sitio pero es imposible, están pegajosos. Mi torso está cubierto por una camiseta muy larga para ser la mía y sé que Henrik me la ha puesto antes de meterme en la cama, en su cama para ser más exactos. De pronto veo cómo mis mejillas se calientan en mi reflejo y bajo la mirada hacia mis pies. La imagen de Henrik rozando la piel de mi abdomen me hace delirar.

Me echo un último vistazo a mis piernas, esta vez los pantalones slim fit son míos y a pesar de sentirme aliviado siento tristeza, seguramente se sienta asqueado por mi cuerpo porque estos están completamente pegadizos y sucios.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y veo una nota pegada con un trozo de celo en esta, la caligrafía de Henrik abraza el papel:

"Hola. Me he ido a Ett Bord a ayudar a mi madre. Tienes el desayuno en la encimera, espero que te guste. También te he dejado aspirinas e ibuprofenos en el armario, coge el que quieras. Quédate la camiseta."

Intento sentir indiferencia ante cada una de las palabras que descansan en el pequeño trozo de papel y me digo que el que no quiera que le devuelva la camiseta no significa que no quiere volver a verme.

Unas enormes ganas de cotillear su habitación me invaden, de ver si aún tiene la foto nuestra enmarcada y colgada sobre su pared, pero decido no mirar por si no es el caso.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, hambriento. Llego a la cocina y visualizo un batido rosa sobre la blanca encimera. Henrik me ha dejado un vaso también. Vacío la mitad del contendido en este y antes de llevármelo a la boca, lo llevo a mi nariz. Un olor a fruta invade mis fosas nasales y la boca se me hace agua por lo que no me demoro más y me sumerjo en la mezcla de sabores.Fresa y vainilla. Está delicioso. Vacio el resto y lo termino.

Después enjuago el vaso un poco bajo el grifo y lo lleno, tomo un ibuprofeno y lo disuelvo con una cucharilla. Bebo el medicamento con rapidez y suspiro, dejando el vaso sobre la encimera.

Mi móvil brilla entre el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y veo todos los mensaje que van apareciendo en la pantalla. 20 mensajes de 2 conversaciones. Supongo que una de ellas es la de los chicos, y la otra de Lisa, seguramente. Decido no abrirlas, aún no puedo enfrentarlos.

Mi móvil no deja de vibrar hasta que llego a mi casa.

**2\. 30 pm**

El agua roza la piel de mis hombros y cierro los ojos ante la relajación que me invade, el baño está completamente lleno de vapor debido a la alta temperatura.

Me lavo el pelo con esmero y suspiro. Las duchas siempre me relajan pero al mismo tiempo me hacen pensar mucho y no quiero recordar los brazos de Henrik, ni su voz diciendo mi nombre, ni su olor a menta fresca y a café.

No puedo olvidar ninguno de los momentos que pasamos juntos grabando. Todas las escenas siguen conmigo, todas las miradas de deseo y cada una de sus caricias. Cada beso de esquimal.

Sé que no debería hacerme esto, que debería olvidarle y que él no tiene la culpa de no quererme, pero no puedo evitar que me duela. Lo que he sentido estando con él no lo he sentido con nadie y no soy capaz de entender que él no haya sentido lo mismo, no me entra en la cabeza.

Abandono la ducha y me pongo el albornoz y ya no trato de evitar la imagen de Henrik diciéndome que la única manera de tener algo para siempre es perdiéndolo y entonces, sonrío.

—Salimos afuera y a los minutos de estar sentados empezaste a ponerte pálido y a temblar y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estabas vomitando. Tío, eso no te suele pasar de normal; aguantas más que tres cervezas.

Marlon me mira fijamente después de dar un bocado a su Kebab, el pollo escurriéndose fuera de la masa.

Estamos sentados fuera de un local en el que hacen kebabs, pizzas, platos de spaguettis, es decir, harina y más harina. Sacha está ocupado comiendo, David me mira con cautela.

—En realidad acababa de tomarme la sexta cerveza— digo, recordando.

— ¿Seis?

Asiento mirando a David. —No hay nada malo. — bebo un gran sorbo de mi coca cola.

—Nunca bebes tanto, TJ. —continúa mi mejor amigo. —Estás raro y lo pensamos todos.

—Ja—Sacha asiente. — ¿Entonces recuerdas todo, no?

Asiento no muy convencido. —Bueno, no recuerdo qué paso después de que Henrik...

—Te desmayaste.

—Oi. —asiento. — ¿Por qué no me llevasteis a casa?

Maldigo cuando mi voz sale demasiado incriminatoria de mis labios, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, en todo caso la tendría yo, que les he dado la noche y lo único que han hecho ha sido hacerse cargo de mí.

—Henrik insistió en que se encargaría de ti.

Elevo una ceja en sorpresa y para luego fruncirlas y me doy cuenta de que eso no tiene ningún sentido, él no me quiere cerca, solamente quiere seguir su vida.

—Hva? Quiero decir, ¿os dijo por qué?

—No nos dio ninguna explicación—continúa David, y recuerdo nuestra conversación, en la que prácticamente le dije que me encontraba mal porque a Henrik le había dado por abandonarme tras las grabaciones de la última temporada— Pero parecía preocupado, así que le dejamos que te llevara; además, el vive más cerca y tú necesitabas descansar. De verdad, TJ, parecías totalmente ido.

—Sí — Marlon asiente, terminando el kebab de pollo — Sentimos si...

—Nei —niego—No pasa nada, creíais que era lo mejor para mi, y os agradezco el gesto.

— ¿Pero...? —Sacha pregunta, haciendo gestos con sus manos para que continúe.

— ¿Tan mal ha ido? —Marlon pregunta y David asiente en su dirección.

—Sí, ¿qué ha pasado?

Niego con rapidez —No, nada. No ha pasado nada, es sólo que no entiendo que no haya dudado en venir a buscarme.

Mis ojos comienzan a ahogarse y las comisuras de mis labios descienden, me lamo los labios en un intento de que vuelvan a la vida y aparto la mirada.

—Henrik siempre se ha preocupado por ti, Tar, no sé por qué actúas así. —Marlon afirma.

Miro a David un instante, en busca de refugio porque, aunque él no sabe que me gustan los chicos (nadie lo sabe) y tampoco sabe que estoy enamorado de Henrik, sabe más que Marlon y Sacha. Sabe que la mitad de mis males recaen en el guapo que tiene océanos por ojos y una patada en los huevos.

La mirada de David me tranquiliza al instante; mis músculos se relajan y puedo respirar tranquilo en cuanto cambia el tema de conversación.

Ahora hablamos del examen de Biología, en el que tanto he trabajado. Sacha me pregunta cómo me ha salido y asiento.

—Creo que voy a tener un 5—sonrío.

La verdad es que le dedique mucho tiempo al trabajo sobre el que se basaba, bueno, le dedique todo el tiempo que pude. Sí, cuando no pensaba en Henrik. Aunque tuve que armarme de fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo aún teniendo su imagen en mi cabeza, por las noches era la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero siempre he sido un chico de noche para hacer las tareas de clase, así que pude encontrar un balance. Espero que siga así, porque no quiero echar a perder lo único en lo que soy bueno.

Y sí, soy el primero en decir que una nota no te define, que tú eres el único que te define. Sí, sigo siendo un poco hipócrita conmigo mismo. Para qué mentir, estoy cada segundo del día fingiendo una sonrisa.

No me gusta en lo que me he convertido, no me gusta ser diferente que los chicos. Ellos desprenden tanta confianza delante de la gente, da igual chicas o chicos; casi siempre ligan con quienes se lo proponen y la verdad que está guay tener amigos que son respetuosos con las mujeres y que no se aprovechen de ellas. Marlon es el más ligón de todos, y en Sacha se fijan la mayoría de las chicas. Es muy gracioso, amable y atento. Y eso les gusta a las chicas.

David es más gamberro y a veces las asusta, y por esa razón se ha acabado convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo, porque al final sólo nos tenemos a nosotros. Sobre todo a las tantas de la madrugada en un local perdido por Oslo. Esas conversaciones son las más sinceras y reveladoras.

—Yo el trabajo lo entregué a tiempo, pero el examen me salió un poco flojo—dice Sacha.

—Yo también lo hice, pero esa asignatura me tiene bastante jodido.

Marlon suspira y sé que está pensando en la posible separación de sus padres. Sus ojos se detienen en un punto fijo del mantel de papel que hay colocado sobre la mesa, sobre el que se encuentran los restos del papel de aluminio y algún trozo de su kebab.

Marlon nota que tengo la mirada clavada en su nuca y se gira con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios, intentando calmarme. Se la devuelvo.

David y Sacha comienzan a entablar su propia conversación minutos después, parecen muy concentrados.

Intento dejar la mente en blanco para que no entre ni un pensamiento negativo y entonces me doy cuenta de que así tampoco podrá invadirme ninguno positivo.

Después de cenar me dejo caer sobre la cama y me arropo de malas maneras con la cubrecama; no me molesto en destapar las sábanas. Sólo quiero sentir algo de calor y lo necesito ya. Cierro los ojos y sin darme cuenta me estoy imaginando los fuertes y protectores brazos de Henrik abrazándome suavemente y manteniéndome ahí, en su costado. No puedo evitarlo y envuelvo mis dos brazos sobre mi pequeña figura, intentando arroparme cómo Henrik lo haría, o como lo hizo en una de sus escenas. Creo que es mi favorita. Significó mucho para Isak ver que después del beso no fue abandonado, el pensar que esa persona pudiera querer seguir besándole, el creer que había una pizca de esperanza después del primer flirteo. Isak tuvo mucho más de lo que yo podré tener jamás, tuvo a Henrik.

**4.57 am**

El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Henrik me despierta del sueño. Estoy sudando y no lo entiendo, pues eran sus ojos, del más bonito azul, los cuales me miraban con ternura. Y yo decía que mi helado no estaba lo suficiente helado y él se reía y entonces mis ojos veían lo más bonito de la vida; las pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Parecían tan chiquititos cuando su pecho bailaba llevado por su risa. Y me preguntaba como una persona con ojos tan pequeños podía ver tanto. Porque Henrik es el hombre más observador que jamás he conocido y echaba de menos que me mirara.

Una oleada de desesperación y frustración contenida me hace encender la lámpara de mi habitación y recuerdo que la última vez que había estado acostado, había sido bajo sus sábanas. Hace unas horas. En su casa.

Y ahora me enfado y entierro mi cabeza entre el cojín y lo aplasto contra mi boca mientras grito, y el grito sale ahogado entre la tela y mi boca. Y me atraganto. Me atraganto porque quiero mucho y no siento que me quieran.

Me ahogo. Me ahogo porque siento que he tocado fondo, que la persona que yo quiero no me va a dar la mano y me va a hacer respirar con sus besos.

Henrik no va a volver a besarme bajo el agua, no va a oxigenarme entre las burbujas de nuestras respiraciones.

Mis lágrimas vuelven a deslizarse por las mejillas y estoy harto de llorar, pero ya no me importa. No me importa llorar porque por muy hundido que esté siento que llorar por Henrik no es una pérdida de tiempo. Porque pensar en él no es una pérdida de tiempo.

Pérdida de tiempo es mi vida, es lo que hago aquí sin dormir. Lo que hago cada día. Pérdida de tiempo es no estar ahora con Henrik y volverle a decir que le necesito conmigo, que llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo más que atracción por él, incluso le pediría perdón aunque sé que no tengo la culpa.

Sólo quiero sentirme menos sólo.

Entonces recuerdo la camiseta prestada de Henrik y me levanto, mis pies más fríos que el suelo de mi habitación. Me arrastro hasta el armario y lo abro. La camiseta se encuentra perfectamente doblada sobre la madera, la toco y rozo la tela con mis dedos al sentarme sobre la cama desordenada.

Y sé que esto me va a terminar por romper, pero es mi único consuelo.

Llevo la fina tela a mi nariz y dejo que mis fosas nasales la respiren, dejo que respiren el bosque y el café de las mañanas al que huele Henrik. Dejo que me invada su recuerdo y poco a poco acabo tumbado de lado en la cama. La blanca tela arrugada sutilmente entre mis dedos y cierro los ojos.

Me duermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo a todxs!  
> Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo tanto como el anterior o más!  
> Gracias por leerme y por los kudos, ¡me hacen mucha ilusión!  
> Si queréis que ocurra algo específico entre ellos, hácermelo saber.  
> Estoy muy emocionada por todo lo que viene; no va a ser un viaje fácil para Tarjei pero seguramente sea necesario.
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo! Dejar algún comentario si os parece bien


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarjei logra sentirse más libre gracias a una conversación con uno de sus amigos cercanos. Gracias a esto, es capaz de superar su ansiedad ante una situación.
> 
> Henrik y Tarjei tienen la primera conversación decente desde que se vieron.

 

 I woke up wondering  
Questioning  
How'd this begin?  
How'd things get so out of place?  
Feels like we're keeping score  
Everyday's like before  
But we both losing this game  
  
  
They'll be times we  
Fight, they'll be tears  
We cry but it's just you and I  
On this road  
  
  
So will you know  
When to hold me  
And not let me be lonely  
When I won't let you in  
And sometimes when I'm angry  
Will you know how to face me  
Put me together again  
  
  
And even when I need space  
And don't mean the words that I say  
Please don't go too far away  
So when it feels like we're breaking  
Will you know how to hate me  
And love me again  
  
  
I know there's part of me  
That handles things so stubbornly  
When you don't see it my way  
People know we're both to blame  
And pointing fingers everyday  
You know it's never gonna change  
  
  
They'll be times we  
Fight, they'll be tears  
We cry but it's just you and I  
On this road  
  
  
So will you know  
When to hold me  
And not let me be lonely  
When I won't let you in  
And sometimes when I'm angry  
Will you know how to face me  
Put me together again  
  
  
And even when I need space  
And don't mean the words that I say  
Please don't go too far away  
So when it feels like we're breaking  
Will you know how to hate me  
And love me again  

Love Me Again-Katelyn Tarver

 

 

**Martes, 30 de mayo**

 

Miro por el cristal de Espresso House con impaciencia. Me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla imaginando las posibles preguntas de Carl y espero que mi corazón pueda aguantarlas, aunque no estoy para nada seguro.

  
Sonrío incómodamente cuando veo a Carl sacándome la lengua tras el vidrio y niego con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo se relaja al verle tranquilo.

  
En cuanto llega a mi lado me envuelve en un gran abrazo y palmea mi espalda con demasiada fuerza, por lo que me quejo por lo bajo.

  
Carl se ríe y me acuerdo de Henrik.

  
Me acuerdo de cómo me acercaba al calor de su cuerpo, cómo me miraba. Me acuerdo de su grave voz diciéndome que tenía que hablar conmigo y, por una vez, no me sentía mal por ello. No era una demanda, era una súplica. La manera en que me lo dijo… casi podía sentir las vibraciones de sus cuerdas vocales en mi cabeza, y quería sentir siempre esa melodía.

  
A pesar de que tenía la intuición de que Henrik quería pasar tiempo conmigo, tampoco tenía las ganas ni las fuerzas suficientes para estar pensándole todo el tiempo.

  
Y el mensaje de Carl diciéndome que quería quedar conmigo me había venido como anillo al dedo para evitar darle vueltas.

  
Carl eleva una ceja sonriente mientras observa la carta con cuidado pero no parece estar prestando atención a las palabras.

  
—Aún no me lo has agradecido.

  
Intento hacerme el sorprendido frunciendo el ceño y preguntándole con los ojos a qué se refiere.

  
—Me deshice de tu ficha. —no consigo descifrar su mirada—Bueno, más bien la partí en dos, pero-

  
— ¡Carl!

  
Me tapo la cara avergonzado, no puedo creerle.

  
Siempre ha sido tan directo, tan él. Ojalá pudiera permitirme aprender de su persona, pero el miedo me cierra esa posibilidad. Es irónico que si Henrik me dijese ahora que quiere estar conmigo mandaría todo a la mierda y sólo me preocuparía en besarle delante de todos, pero es el efecto que tiene en mí. Bueno, eso y que estoy enamorado de él con cada partícula, pensamiento y parte de mi cuerpo.

  
Carl se ríe a carcajadas.

  
—Gracias.

 

Mi voz sale en un susurro con sinceridad, sin embargo sé que me ha oído en cuanto asiente lentamente y me mira con fijeza.

  
Sé que va a soltarlo en algún momento, pero necesito sacarme esto del pecho ya. Necesito poder abrirme a alguien. Aunque sea por una vez.

  
Así que me adelanto y veo cómo eso le sorprende. Escondo una sonrisa porque me siento bien en cuanto las palabras salen de mis labios, más sinceras y libres que nunca.

  
—Estoy enamorado de Henrik.

  
Me permito jugar con la carta entre mis dedos tras la confesión y me sorprendo de lo bien que me ha sentado decírselo a alguien. Y tengo la gran suerte de que Carl me entiende y de que me va a apoyar.

  
—Eso es genial, Tarjei.

  
Carl alcanza mi mano sobre la mesa y me da un apretón. No me molesta, es más, es muy reconfortante. Me siento bien. Por fin siento que estoy siendo sincero, que estoy mostrándome como soy.

  
Sonrío y le devuelvo el apretón con mi mano libre.

  
Un camarero se acerca y nos pregunta si sabemos qué vamos a pedir. Yo pido lo primero que leo en la carta, aún abrumado, y Carl vuelve a echar un vistazo y pide un café con pastas.

  
En poco rato nos lo sirve, diciéndonos que espera que nos guste. Yo asiento y Carl da las gracias.

  
No sé cuántos minutos llevamos en silencio pero no me importa, me calma. Me siento en paz conmigo mismo. Sé que debo decir algo más, sin embargo.  
Así que hablo, dejándome llevar.

  
—No sé si es muy genial, la verdad.

  
Miro a Carl, está extrañado y yo ya he decidido abrirme del todo así que continúo, rezando porque no me corte.

  
—Quiero decir, quererle es lo más bonito que me ha pasado nunca. Es inexplicable lo que me hace sentir, y sé que no está mal que quiera a alguien como yo. Sé que no está mal querer a un chico…pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de no ser aceptado por nadie, o por la sociedad. Tengo miedo de que algún día me peguen en medio de la calle hasta la muerte. Sólo-

  
—Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo, Tarjei. Si tú te aceptas el resto dará igual, no te importará. Y, ¿sabes por qué no te importará?

  
_No._

  
—No.

  
—No te importará porque creerás en ti y lucharás por lo que quieres. Sólo te preocuparás por levantarte cada mañana y vivir al día. Serás feliz. La vida valdrá la pena. Y estoy muy orgulloso de que me lo hayas contado. Has dado un gran paso para aceptarte. Y, en cuanto a lo de tener miedo de la sociedad…te entiendo. Te entiendo porque yo he tenido miedo y lo he vivido en primera persona. Pero te aconsejo que no te encojas ante esas actitudes ignorantes e inhumanas de algunas personas; mírales a los ojos y sigue tu camino. Y si te golpean yo estaré aquí. Y tú te levantarás y seguirás luchando, Tarjei. ¿Sabes por qué? Seguirás luchando porque te quieres y sabes que el odio de los demás no tiene espacio en tu vida.

  
—Es muy difícil ser así.

  
Carl me mira entre enfadado y comprendiendo.

  
—No eres un bicho raro. Eres una persona, Tarjei. Eres una persona que guarda mucho amor en su corazón, y ese amor no puedes elegir a quién quieres dárselo. Sólo ocurre.

  
—Es un amor muy grande.

  
—Nosotros solemos tenerlo.

  
Me muerdo el labio antes de hablar y susurrar.

  
— ¿Tú también eres gay?

  
—No me gusta ponerme etiquetas.

  
—Ya, pero…—asiento— ¿Te sientes aceptado sin una?

  
—Por supuesto. Tarjei, sólo necesitas aceptarte tú y en la medida de tu fortuna, que la otra persona a la que quieres también te corresponda.

  
— ¿Y si no te corresponde?

  
—Si no te corresponde encontrarás otra persona a la que amar y que te ame.

  
Intento procesar cada una de sus palabras y me gusta estar de acuerdo con ellas. Eso significa que estoy avanzando. Poco a poco lograré aceptarme, necesito aceptarme. Sé que Carl tiene razón cuando dice que si no me quiero como soy nunca seré feliz. Sólo hay que verme.

  
—Necesito que Henrik me ayude en este proceso de aceptación, no puedo hacerlo solo.

  
Veo cómo Carl unta una pasta de jengibre en su café y se la lleva a la boca. Mastica y me mira, pensativo. Luego traga y por instinto mi nuez de Adam sube y baja en mi garganta.

  
Se me forma un nudo porque sé que es verdad que sin Henrik no puedo ser yo mismo, que necesito que me corresponda y que me quiera para poder hacerlo por mí mismo. Es difícil darse cuenta de la verdad y ver que la otra persona no te tiene por cierto como tú la tienes a ella.

  
—Sé que no es lo mismo, pero puedo ayudarte. Podemos quedar de vez en cuando para hablar de todo lo que quieras, si no te sientes preparado para decírselo a los demás.

  
Parece que me lo está preguntando.

  
—Sí, gracias. Eso estaría muy bien, la verdad. —asiento.

  
Carl me sonríe cálidamente y se lleva la taza a los labios. Cierra los ojos.

  
Yo miro por la ventana y despejo cada uno de mis pensamientos.

  
Siento que he cambiado, siento que he crecido, que estoy empezando a afrontar mi vida.

  
—De todas maneras estaría bien que se lo dijeras a alguien más.

  
La voz de mi amigo se interpone en mis pensamientos y asiento por inercia.

  
—Ya lo sé. —bebo un poco del nespresso y paso mi mano por la boca, en un gesto descuidado y torpe—Pero no estoy preparado para eso todavía.

  
—Entiendo.

  
—Pero pronto les diré lo que me pasa. No sé si ya lo intuyen, así que.

  
— ¿Intuyen que te gustan los chicos?

  
—Sí—asiento—Bueno, no. No sé.

  
Suspiro exageradamente y me estiro en la silla, frustrado por la ignorancia.

  
—A David le conté que estaba así porque Henrik ya parece haberme olvidado.

  
Carl me mira sorprendido con un trozo de su pasta en la boca. Sus ojos me miran extensamente y me río, girando los ojos.

  
— ¿Qué te parece tan increíble?

  
Carl vuelve a lanzarme esa mirada tras tragar. Echa un vistazo consciente al exterior y su mirada ya no es graciosa. Me mira más serio que nunca, pero no me asusto. Su mirada parece sincera.

  
—Henrik siempre se ha preocupado tanto por ti, no sé cómo dices eso.

  
Giro los ojos recordando las palabras de los chicos hace unos días, al final me lo voy a tomar como algo personal. No estoy loco, sé que es así. Al menos así lo siento.  
Ellos no saben que nos besamos el último día de grabaciones. Ellos no saben que fue Henrik quien tomó la iniciativa y que después fue él el primero en marcharse. Ellos no saben lo que marca eso, el dolor que provoca y las inseguridades que te nacen tras ese acto. No saben lo confundido que me tiene su mirada, o sus pequeños roces.

  
No saben el lío que tengo por su culpa.

  
—Puede que Henrik se haya preocupado mucho por mí, sí.

  
Lo acepto porque sé que es verdad. Henrik se ha preocupado por mí. Pero ese verbo es pasado. Puede que se haya aburrido de mí, que encuentre los besos de Lea mejores o que yo nunca haya sido más que uno de sus primeros compañeros de los muchos que encontrará a lo largo de su carrera.

  
Porque Henrik tiene talento como actor. Y del talento para aparecer en mi mente y gobernar mi corazón, ni hablemos.

  
—Pero eso ha terminado.

  
No me lo creo ni yo, y no es por él. Es por mí. Sí, suene como suene. Es por mí porque yo no he terminado de apreciarle más de lo debido, que no de lo necesario. Porque yo no he dejado de pensarle ni un solo instante desde aquel beso y esa despedida amarga.

  
Puede que él sí. Puede que él no se acuerde de mí tanto como lo hago yo, pero me reconforta el hecho de que quiere volver a verme, que quiere volver a saber de mí.  
Y sé que para mí no va a ser suficiente lo que tenga para ofrecerme, sé que nunca lo va a ser, en realidad. Porque aunque aún no haya tenido todo de él, siento que nunca voy a poder dejar de querer más.

  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

  
Carl lanza la pregunta como si lanzase una pelota de baloncesto a la canasta, como quien hace algo con una tranquilidad, seguridad y confianza pasmosas.  
Y en realidad no hay nada de qué estar nervioso, pero yo lo estoy. Lo estoy en el momento en el que quiero responder pero mi garganta no colabora y también lo estoy cuando agarro mi pelo y tiro de las puntas con fuerza.

  
—Ey, ¿qué pasa?

  
Carl alcanza mi brazo e intenta que deje de tirar de mi pelo, y lo consigue porque le dejo.

  
Me rindo y así suenan mis palabras cuando me abandonan; derrotadas.

  
—No lo sé. Ese es el problema. No sé si sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mí, sea lo que sea o fuera lo que fuera. Ya no sé nada relacionado con él.

  
Suspiro y miro la mesa redonda en la que estamos sentados, demasiado lujosa y bonita para este momento.

  
—La comunicación es clave, Tarjei. Dile lo que sientas con palabras.

  
Asiento sabiendo que tiene razón pero también soy consciente de que jamás se me han dado bien las palabras. He sido más de aprendérmelas. Esa es una de las razones por las que también se me da bien actuar.

  
Después de otro rato más en silencio, pedimos la cuenta y pagamos.

  
Nos despedimos con otro abrazo cálido y prometo llamarle pronto.

  
El sonríe y me dice que está muy orgulloso de mí.

  
Sonrío.

* * *

 

Ceno ligero porque he comprobado que así el sueño me vence antes y me doy una ducha que siempre ayuda.

  
Me pongo un pijama y me dirijo a la cama, en la que gateo un poco hasta alcanzar el portátil. Intento ponerme lo más cómodo posible situando un cojín en mi espalda y presiono el botón de encender.

  
Suspiro mientras se inicia la sesión y mi corazón comienza a martillear entre mis costillas, haciendo que mi sangre bombee con rapidez. Pero no voy a permitir que la ansiedad vuelva a ganarme, esta vez estoy dispuesto a lograrlo.

  
Deslizo mis dedos por el cursor y clico en una carpeta: nuestras escenas.

  
Intento controlar mi respiración y mis pensamientos y fijo mi mirada en la pantalla, dejándome llevar por las emociones que me invaden.  
La escena en la que Isak y Even se ven por primera vez.

  
Isak está con los chicos en la cafetería, una sudadera gris oscura le cubre la cabeza, sobre la que lleva una gorra gris dada la vuelta que combina con el color verde agua de sus ojos. Sus rizos dorados sobresalen por los lados de la gorra, descansando en sus orejas.

  
No está centrado en el tema de conversación y aunque intenta prestar atención, una risa le despierta la curiosidad y mira hacia el sonido. Si para Isak era el sonido más bonito que jamás había oído, la persona enfrente de él lo supera.

  
Al instante, Isak se queda embobado del chico que ven sus ojos.

  
El joven lleva una chaqueta vaquera que le da un aspecto enigmático y antiguo, masculino y dulce al mismo tiempo. Su pelo se encuentra peinado hacia atrás en un aire desenfadado. Sus piernas descansan despreocupadamente sobre la mesa mientras habla con una chica. Entre sus dedos mueve un bolígrafo.

  
Isak no puede apartar la mirada de él, se olvida de pestañear. Se olvida de todo y su boca se encuentra entre abierta para ese entonces.

  
Cuando el joven nota su presencia mira directamente a Isak a los ojos y este agacha la cabeza y mirada avergonzado, sus mejillas se tiñen de un rosa pálido y sus labios se cierran en línea.

  
Para cuando termina la escena me encuentro temblando con el ordenador en mis piernas y mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas sin yo poder evitarlo, sin darme cuenta.  
No lloro de tristeza, tampoco es de felicidad.

  
Lloro porque echo de menos perderme en su figura, echo de menos pasar tiempo con él.

  
Me llevo las dos manos rápidamente a mi cara, negándome a derramar una sola lágrima más y quito con torpeza los restos salados de mis mejillas, sorbiendo mi nariz.

  
También lloro porque he conseguido vernos y porque no puedo estar más ido por él.

  
**Miércoles, 31 de Mayo**

  
**8.00 a.m**

  
Me estiro en la cama perezosamente y gruño ante el haz de luz que entra por las cortinas amarillas. No soy un chico de mañanas y menos cuando tengo un examen de Historia a primera hora.

  
Me levanto, arrastrando mis pies descalzos por el parqué y me dirijo al baño de mi habitación.

  
Me miro al espejo y, por primera vez en muchos días, no tengo ojeras y mis ojos están de su característico color verde agua, nada inyectados en sangre.

  
Sonrío porque por un día el cansancio me hizo dormir y no me torturó, y puede que también sonría porque me siento más libre.

* * *

 

Me quito la mochila y la cuelgo sobre la silla, me siento en la mesa y espero a que me repartan el examen.

  
Por lo menos estoy descansado, el problema es que no he estudiado casi.

  
En cuanto el examen descansa sobre la superficie comienzo a temblar. No puedo permitirme suspender este examen, en realidad no puedo permitirme suspender nada.  
Las palabras se mueven en el folio y parecen mezclarse entre sí, haciéndome imposible descifrar las preguntas.

  
Pestañeo y muevo mi cabeza. Vuelvo a pestañear y todo está en calma de nuevo.

  
Intento relajarme, intento pensar que esto es lo mío, que se me da bien ser estudiante. Que valgo para ello.

  
No me doy cuenta de lo rápido que he respondido las preguntas hasta que una compañera pregunta la hora y la profesora le responde que queda media clase.  
Genial.

  
Intento no darle vueltas y me fuerzo a levantarme de la mesa para entregar el examen, pero mi sentido de la responsabilidad, que no de amor a mí mismo, me obliga a no mover el culo de la silla y ya me encuentro repasando el examen.

  
Suspiro frustrado y miro por la ventana. A través del cristal el sol brilla y todo parece ir sobre ruedas. El día es claro y cálido hoy, desprende luz. Estos días son los que merecen la pena en Oslo, porque tenemos tantas actividades por probar y tan mal tiempo que a veces te sientes encerrado, inútil y triste.

  
Mis ojos se caen cuando ve a la figura que está entrando por la puerta principal de Nissen y empiezo a temblar y a sentirme pequeño de nuevo, pero en buena manera.  
El tiempo se detiene porque yo no puedo pensar y sólo me da por sentir.

  
Está en Nissen, me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevará sin venir o si lo ha hecho en este tiempo.

  
Me pregunto si él también ha pasado alguna tarde sentado en el banco, o en la cafetería en la que nos vimos por primera vez.

  
El timbre suena y mis pensamientos se esfuman. Me levanto y echo un vistazo rápido a los chicos, los cuales me miran extrañados cuando me despido de ellos y salgo de clase como alma que lleva el diablo.

  
Me apresuro en bajar las escaleras y por ello consigo tropezarme en los escalones, pero me da igual.

  
Tengo que verle.

  
Empujo la puerta y el sol me ciega. Cierro los ojos y le busco con la mirada.

  
Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

  
Mi respiración sigue alterada del esfuerzo y no permito que se calme, debo mantenerme en guardia. Siento que debo crearme una coraza y no sé por qué, pero lo hago.  
Avanzo a paso rápido por el patio y al dirigir mi vista al banco por inercia, la respiración se queda atragantada en mi garganta, así como mis palabras.  
Pero tengo ganas de abrazarle.

  
No me doy cuenta de que me he quedado estático a unos metros de él hasta que le veo acercarse a mí.

  
No consigo descifrar su mirada y me frustro.

  
Odio no saber lo que pasa por su mente, porque él pasa por la mía miles de veces al día y mis ojos deben de revelarlo.

  
Quiero llorar porque quizás yo no despierte esto tan intenso que él despierta en mí cada momento que está a mi lado.

  
Agacho la cabeza porque su indiferencia me hace daño y ahora quiero correr.

  
No debería haber venido, pero por verle yo hago todo.

  
La mano de Henrik acaricia el hueso de mi mejilla con suavidad, y yo me inclino ante su tacto. Sus labios dejan un pequeño beso muy cerca de mis labios, y siento que me ha besado el alma.

  
Toco su brazo cuando sus brazos me envuelven en un pequeño abrazo y le siento tensarse contra mí.

  
Pero necesito agarrarme a algo porque siento que voy a desmayarme aquí mismo. Tenerle cerca me marea, pero es una sensación maravillosa.

  
Tener a Henrik cerca siempre ha sido delirante.

—Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo—susurra y yo sólo asiento en el hueco de su cuello.

  
No puedo reaccionar, no me sale abrazarle por mucho que lo necesite. Porque siento miedo.

  
Henrik se separa completamente de mi cuerpo y sonríe, aunque sus ojos no se hacen más pequeños.

  
—Sé que estás en clase.

  
—Ya no—suelto.

  
Henrik se ríe de verdad y niega con la cabeza. Me mira con fijeza y yo sólo me ahogo en su azul electrizante.

  
Mi boca se entre abre como si fuera un pez que necesitara oxígeno y quizá lo necesite.

  
Los ojos de Henrik bajan un instante a mis labios y entonces cierro la boca avergonzado.

  
—Hablé con Lisa—asiento.

  
La mañana siguiente a mi cumpleaños, Lisa me llamó por teléfono al no responder a sus mensajes, diciéndome que esperaba que me encontrara bien y también quería asegurarse de que Henrik me estaba cuidando.

  
Lisa siempre se preocupa por mí.

  
—Cuando te lleve a mi casa.

  
Mi corazón comienza a funcionar con irregularidad en cuanto pronuncia las palabras y sólo puedo mirarle.

  
Me obligo a hablar.

  
—Yo también.

  
—Me dijo que me mataría si te dejaba un momento solo.

  
— ¿Lo hiciste?

  
—No.

  
Los ojos de Henrik buscan los míos y me miran sinceros, así que asiento.

  
— ¿Me crees?

  
Miro extrañado a Henrik.

  
— ¿Crees que nunca he querido dejarte?

  
Siento cómo mi mundo se derrumba y todo se vuelve borroso.

  
—Ey, ¿por qué está llorando?

  
Me parece oír la voz de Marlon, pero está muy lejana y seguro que me estoy confundiendo.

  
Levanto mi cabeza y miro a Henrik.

  
—Te fuiste. Me dejaste.

  
Marlon coloca una mano en el hombro y oigo las voces de David y Sacha aproximándose.

  
—Era lo mejor, Tarjei.

  
Henrik me mira con desesperación y me entran ganas de reír porque no quiero llorar más delante de él, porque ese sentimiento es mío; él no puede venir, fingir y ser tan descarado.

  
Quiero acercarme y golpearle, voy a pegarle.

  
David me agarra por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos por mi pequeña figura y me pide que me calme.

  
David tiene razón; no debería ponerme así, no debería mostrar ni un ápice de emoción por quien no la muestra por mí.

  
— ¿Lo mejor para ti?

  
Mis palabras son venenosas, pero no pretendo hacerle daño. Ni siquiera grito, no tengo fuerzas más que para respirar.

  
—No. —intenta acercarse pero Sacha se lo impide—No.

  
Henrik me suplica con su cielo, con el lenguaje de su cuerpo y de verdad que acortaría el espacio y le besaría pero no entiendo por qué dejó de dirigirme la palabra.

  
—No—repite.

  
Le miro.

  
—Lo siento.  
Su voz suena derrotada y no me alegro por ello. Sus palabras llegan a mí con significado, y sé que lo siente y sé que voy a perdonarle. Porque no ha sido su culpa correr, no puedo culparle cuando yo he hecho lo mismo con él.

  
Cuando he evitado sentir esto por él, cuando me he comportado mal con él por el miedo.

  
Quiero darle una oportunidad porque también me la quiero dar a mí; quiero empezar a hacer lo que siento.

  
Tengo toda una muerte para arrepentirme de lo que nunca hice.

  
—Gracias.

  
Le agradezco por lo que me hace sentir y por atreverse a venir y decirme esto. Le agradezco porque él también quiere darnos una oportunidad.  
Henrik me mira sorprendido, pero sonríe.

  
Los brazos de David me dejan libre y Marlon respira.

  
Sacha se aparta de Henrik.

  
—Lo siento.

  
Henrik se acerca a paso lento, casi doloroso hacia mí.

  
—Lo siento.

  
Su mano acaricia mi cadera y siento el gesto muy íntimo. Sin embargo, no me aparto.

  
—Lo sé. —miro su mano y luego sus labios.

  
Henrik sigue el movimiento de mis ojos con los suyos y sonrío cuando su respiración se entre corta en su boca.

  
Esto es todo lo que necesitaba ver en él. Él siente algo por mí, lo ve. Y aunque aún no estoy seguro de qué es, estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo.

  
—Tengo que entrar.

  
Henrik aparta la mano de mi cadera y sé que los chicos no han visto lo que acaba de suceder, porque gruñen.

  
Estaban más centrados en clase que en nosotros y me alegra porque he dado un gran paso por mí, y los demás pueden esperar.

  
— ¿Nos vemos?

  
—Pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Espresso House: Cadena de café que cuenta con su propia panadería en Malmö. Estas están situadas en Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega, etc. Su menú cuenta con bebidas frías (embotelladas o a pedido) como el té helado y limonadas frappino Islatte, Ischai y fría cerveza. Cuentan también con bebidas calientes entre las que se encuentra el café, el chocolate negro hecho con chocolate belga de Callebaut, el gran favorito Chai Latte o sus tés.
> 
> También sirven comida para cualquier hora del día (sándwiches, ensaladas, pasteles, yogures...)
> 
> **En este caso, Tarjei y Carl se reúnen en el Espresso House de Aker Brygge, barrio situado en Oslo y zona popular para ir de compras, ir a restaurantes y entretenerse. Su zona residencial es de alta gama.
> 
> **En el capítulo anterior Tarjei creía que iba a sacar "un 5"; esto es buena nota, pues en el sistema educativo noruego, un 6 sería un 10 aquí en España.
> 
> Agradecimientos:
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de los kudos! Me alegra mucho que os guste la historia.
> 
> Para mi está siendo un placer escribirla y me gustaría aún más poder escribirla con vosotros, así que si queréis que pase algo en concreto podéis escribirme por aquí, en Wattpad (@stairskam) o Twitter (@stairskam).
> 
> ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 
> 
> P. D Recordar alt er love. Espero que os queráis mucho y que desprendáis amor a quienes tengáis cerca. Be kind. Always; todos tenemos una historia bajo la piel.
> 
> P.D 2: ¿Qué opináis de Lea? ¿Y de Carl, créeis que sus consejos son buenos? ¿Qué créeis que pasará entre Tarjei y Henrik? ¿Se volverán a ver pronto, realmente?
> 
> Ha det! 


End file.
